The Promise
by sissa610
Summary: This wasn't the life Dean and Sam wanted...How Dean and Sam would be if they had Max's childhood...
1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sam Winchester were your average, Middle America boys, with a very big secret. Their mother was murdered by a demon and their father vowed revenge on the being that stole the love of his life away from him. But the more time that passed by, the more John Winchester found himself drowning at the bottom of every Jack bottle. He dragged his boys across America in search for the demon, but he always found nothing.

Frustrated and depressed, John Winchester pulled into Sal's Motor Lodge and booked a room for them. Six year old Dean and a three year old Sam were passed out in the back seat, exhausted from the day's long travel.

"Wake up!" John growled, instantly waking the oldest.

"Get your brother into bed, I'll be back later." Dean nodded, still having the sleeping toddler leaning against his shoulder. John Winchester stormed away, trying to find the nearest bar.

Dean picked up his sleeping brother and carried him inside to one of the beds. He slipped off his brothers sneakers that he had grown out of a month ago but Dean wasn't sure how to tell his Dad. His Dad wasn't the same man he used to be, but he didn't blame him. Look what happened… Shaking his head of any thoughts of his mom, Dean walked back out to the car, grabbed all the bags and gear and returned to the room. He locked up, put a salt ring around their bed, and was finally able to climb in bed.

After three hours of sleep, he awoke to Sammy crying.

"Hey, Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean asked sympathetically.

"I h-h-had an accident." He whimpered. Dean sighed, Sam was potty trained and had been, but the long drives had weakened his small bladder and when he was asleep, sometimes he couldn't control himself.

"Hey, hey buddy, its fine. I'll take car of it. Come on lets get you changed ok?"

Sam smiled and nodded, trusting fully what Dean had said. Dean rinsed Sam off in the tub, and changed him into his pajamas. He threw the wet clothes into the dirty laundry bag and stripped the bed of the wet sheets. Luckily there was a spare set in the closet. He quickly made the bed and threw the wet sheets in the dumpster outside their room. When he was done, he saw Sammy resting against the wall, half asleep.

"Com on Sam, we can sleep now." Sam smiled and ran over to his brother, wrapped his arms around his shoulders, and was carried off to bed. The two boys rolled around and tickled each other but the abruptly stopped when the door of the hotel flew open. Both boys instantly quieted and ducked their heads down.

John staggered in, and noticed the boys were awake.

"What-t-t in the fucgk are you two shits-s-s doing up-p so late?" He staggered towards them. Sam grabbed onto Dean's shirt, terrified.

But John stopped. "What-t-ts that sm-m-ell? Did you pis-s-s yours-s-self again?" John bellowed. Sam shrank back in fear, loose tears running down his face.

"I-I-I sawry Daddy." He whispered. John roared in anger, picking up a chair and throwing it across the room. Both boys flinched, huddled together, terrified. They had seen their Dad mad, but never like this.

John walked towards them, and Dean stood in front of his brother. John easily pushed the boy aside and grabbed Sammy.

"What have I-I-I told you?" He screamed, shaking the small boy fiercely. Sam stared at his father in horror, his small mind not able to comprehend what was happening. Dean stood, nursing his hip, but his brother was even worse off. "God I hate you, your-r-r worthless…" John screamed at Sam, still shaking him

"Dad, stop, you'll hurt him." Dean pulled on his Dad's arm. John dropped Sam on the floor, turned and back handed Dean. Dean fell to the floor, blood leaking from his mouth. John went to Dean and kicked the small boy in the stomach and punched him again.

Sam was screaming and crying in the corner; John ran to him and slapped the small boy across the face. Sam hiccupped and tried to stop his sobbing, which appeared to be furthering his Dad's fiery. The small boy burst his cheek, gulping and swallowing, waiting for his father to retreat, and finally he did. John Winchester staggered to his bed and collapsed.

Sam, waiting for the monster to be asleep, crawled to his brother. "Dean, Dean," Sammy whispered quietly, shaking his brother awake. Dean came around and saw the slap mark on Sammy's face.

"Oh Sammy, I'm sorry." Dean whispered, pulling himself up. He watched Sam's bottom lip quiver and watched as his face crumbled and tears streamed down the small boys face.

Despite his own discomfort, he cradled his little brother back to bed. Sam hiccupped and sobbed as Dean comforted him.

"I promise Sammy, I will always be here. And one day, we'll escape. I promise."

The next morning, both small boys had bruises on their faces and they didn't get an apology from their Dad. And so began their hell.


	2. Chapter 2

A seventeen year old Dean Winchester looked at himself in the mirror. He had a black eye, and was sporting a recently bloodied lip. He washed the remaining blood off his lip and continued to look at himself in the mirror. Dean lifted up his t-shirt to survey the recent damage.

He had fist marks and footprints along his sides, making it painful to breathe. All caused by not having dinner done in time. He had belt marks along his back, from not being awake when John got home from the bar. He had cigarette burns along his forearms from being a personal ash-tray. Pulling his shirt back down over his bruises, he looked at his cracked watch. _Shit!_ Dean thought, _We're going to be late!_

Dean ran to Sammy's room were he found the fourteen year old boy gingerly putting on his clothing. "Hurry Sammy, we can't be late!" Dean packed both their book-bags with the lunches he made the night before and hurried him and his brother out the door.

They ran to school, which was a few blocks away from their tiny house they rented in the crappy section of town. Not only did they get teased for their meager looks but for being from the opposite side of the tracks. Both boys wore crappy, salvation army clothes and shoes that look like they have been worn too many times before they even purchased them. Needless to say, The Winchester Boys were a red flag to their teachers.

Every morning, Dean and Sam would separate, even though Dean hated when Sam was out of his sight. When he was out of his sight, he couldn't protect him, and he couldn't allow that.

Dean kept his head down in class, for filled all assignments and projects, and was only absent when the beatings got out of hand, which had been happening lately. His teachers questioned him all the time, but he gave the same excuses. "It's ok I just tripped." "It's ok Sammy and I were fighting and it got out of hand." "I got into a fight by my house." All these excuses were rarely believed. This quiet, sad boy didn't seem to have it in him. Sam was interrogated with similar questions and of his numerous absences. Typically their Dad had been careful about where he hit them, but lately he's been so intoxicated that he lost his barring and punched them both in the face.

At three, school was dismissed and Dean would wait for Sam near the entrance of the building so they could walk together. When he finally spotted Sam, his heart broke. Sam was the poster child for children who are physically and emotionally abused. He limped slightly from the last attack and kept his head down all the time. He had little to no self confidence. Dean couldn't wait until he was older so he could keep the promise he made to his brother so many years ago.

"Hey Bud, how was school?" Dean asked, walking towards his little brother.

Sam looked and smiled shyly to his brother. "Hi Dean. I got a A+ on the paper you helped me write." Dean gave his brother a high five.

"Nice job, geek boy!" Dean ruffled his brother's hair and Sam winced.

"What's wrong kid? I hurt you?" Dean asked worriedly

"No Dean it wasn't you. My head's just sore from last night." Dean frowned and pulled his little brother into a hug.

"I'm sorry Sam. For all of this." Dean sighed. Sam loved being hugged by his brother and just being around him he always felt safe.

"It's ok Dean, we'll get out of here, remember?"

"Yea, we will kid. Let's get home. Dad's going hunting this weekend and we'll have the house to ourselves!" Dean smiled, and Sam smiled back.

They walked together and talked the whole way home. When their house was within view, they saw two cars parked in the driveway; their dad's and their dad's best friend, Lloyd. Lloyd had just as much fun with the boys that John did, and in a sick way, always wanted a little bit more.

"Shit." Dean swore. Sam looked up at him with fear in his eyes. "Don't worry Sammy, he's probably going with Dad. He won't be here long." _I hope…_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. This is my first fan fiction, so I hope you all enjoy it. There will be a lot of sensitive themes present in this story, so if they bother you, please do not read further. Please READ and REVIEW!!!

Dean and Sam crept into the house, hoping to slip in and remain out of sight. But no sooner had they started to climb the stares to get to their room, a voice bellowed through the house.

"Boys! Get down here now!" John screamed. Sam and Dean halted on the stairs, stared at each other, and prepared themselves as they made their way into the kitchen.

John and Lloyd were cleaning the weapons on the kitchen table as the boys entered the room. Lloyd looked up as they did, with a gleam of excitement in his eyes, a gleam Dean didn't miss.

"Boys, I'm going on a hunt. Lloyd here volunteered to stay with you for the weekend." John said nonchalantly. Dean saw Sam's breathe hitch and pale slightly.

"With all, uh, do respect sir, I uh think Sam and I could stay by ourselves. I can look after everything, uh if you want." Dean stated, hoping his front was working enough for their father to change his mind.

John stood up and smacked Dean across the face. "Why are you sassing me, you dumb fuck? I said Lloyd was staying and he is. You are to do whatever he wants you to, understood?" Dean and Sam shook their hands every so slightly. They would never do what Lloyd really wanted, Lloyd was a madman and both boys knew it.

"Good." John sighed. "Now, get out of my face." Dean turned quickly, grabbed Sam and rushed upstairs before their Dad or Lloyd ordered them around. Once safely in their bed room, Dean locked the door. He slid down the door and put his face in his arms. He felt Sam sit down next to him and he leaned his head on Dean's shoulder.

"Sam, why he is here, you do not go anywhere with out me, understood?" Dean whispered, looking deep into Sam's big eyes. Eyes that had seen far too much hurt and pain than any child should. He nodded, and kept quiet, he was always quiet when he was in the house.

John left a few seconds later, and for the first time in Sam's short life, he wished his dad hadn't left.

"Boy, I want dinner." Lloyd yelled up the stairs in a sing-song voice. Dean and Sam looked at each other, _how could this weekend get any worse?_ If only they knew…

Dean and Sam cooked dinner for Lloyd with minimal trouble from the sleazy old man. With slicked back greasy hair, oily skin, and crocked yellow teeth, Lloyd wasn't the man next door. Dean didn't let Sam out of his sight the entire time preparing the meal, afraid of what would happen if he did. When dinner was almost done, Lloyd wandered into the kitchen.

"Smells good, Bitches." Lloyd wheezed. He walked to where Sam and Dean were finishing dinner and walked them cook. Sam made his way to the sink to drain the pasta and Lloyd took advantage of the distance between the brothers.

"Sam, lemme help," and before Sam knew what happened, Lloyd was pressed up against his back, his hands on Sam's smaller ones gripping the pot. Lloyd was so close to Sam he was breathing on his neck, and the rest of his boy was pressed up against the smaller boys. Dean quickly saw what was happening and leaned into stop it but Lloyd stopped him.

"Stay where you are Dean, it would be a pity of Sam missed the sink and was burned with the boiling water in the pot." Lloyd smirked at Dean, and Dean stood deathly still, afraid to agitate Lloyd.

Sam kept his eyes closed and let Lloyd lead his body. He tried to keep his breathing under control but it was not an easy task. He could feel Lloyd running his hands up and down his arms, helping him drain the pasta. Then, Lloyds' presence was gone.

Dean grabbed his brother and pulled him close to him. The boy was shaking and as pale as a ghost. "See kid, no harm done." Lloyd laughed, digging into the food the boys prepared.

Dean grabbed Sam gently and lead him away from the kitchen, where Lloyd continued to laugh. Once they were safely in their room again, Dean swept Sam into a hug.

"You ok bud?" Dean asked. Dean felt him nod, but also felt his t-shirt getting wet from tears.

"It's ok, Sam, don't worry, ok?" Sam nodded again.

"Come on Sam, let's read or something." Dean laid down on the lumpy mattress that was on the floor he shared with his brother. There room was barren, besides the mattress and an old dresser with a lamp on it, but it was a safe haven for both boys.

"Read me something." Dean said, as Sam reached for his favorite book. Dean hoped this would calm Sam down, because he knew they were both in for it this weekend


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter, hope everyone is still enjoying it. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. This next chapter has some sensitive issues, so if it bothers you, please do not read it. R&R

Dean awoke at 1:30 to his stomach growling. _Shit, we must have fallen asleep._ Dean looked down at Sam, and watched inhale and exhale peaceful breaths. Bruises along his arms and face were the only reminder of the struggles they faced. Both boys struggled with chronic nightmares, and to see the young boy sleeping peacefully, eased some of the tension that had built up in Dean's heart. _Why did this happen to us?_

Dean got off the mattress as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake Sam. His stomach growled again; he was starving. Cracking the door to the bedroom, he peaked his head outside the door. The house was filled with an eerie silence, a silence the boys knew could easy turn into a punch to the ribs or a beating with a belt. Dean tip-toed to the kitchen to grab some food for Sam and himself. _The bastard is probably passed out drunk!_ But he didn't see the shadow slip past him and up the stairs.

----------------------------------------------

Sam rolled over, expecting to see Dean lying there, but he wasn't. Lifting his head, Sam noticed he wasn't even in the room. Sam quickly got up, fearing his brother was hurt, and reached for the door. He peaked his head out and saw nothing. As he made his way past the bathroom right before the stairs, something grabbed him.

Sam was spin around and pushed into a wall. A hand clapped over his mouth and much to Sam's terror, he was standing face to face with Lloyd.

"Shh, Sammy, I'm gonna make you feel better." Lloyd whispered and began kissing Sam's neck. Sam whimpered and received a nasty blow to the stomach, leaving him breathless. Lloyd continued to kiss Sam, his free hand wandering all over Sam's petite form. Sam squeezed his eyes shut, over powered by the man, and prayed Dean would rescue him before things got out of control.

----------------------------------------------------

Dean got the spaghetti out of the fridge; they would have to eat it cold because there was no way to heat it up without waking Lloyd. He grabbed two cans of soda and made his way back to the steps. At the bottom, he heard the sounds of a struggle and the unmistakable sound of kissing. Dean put down the food and lunged upstairs. At the top, he turned on the hall light to find Lloyd cornering Sam, hands all over the boy, and hickeys all along his neck.

"You Bastard!" Dean screamed lunging for Lloyd. The two wrestled in the hallway, as Sam slouched in the corner, terrified and ashamed.

"Sam, run to the bed room! Now!" Dean screamed between blows. Sam did as he was told, he always listened to Dean. Sam pressed his ear to the door and heard the two older men fighting. But then it stopped. And Sam didn't see his brother for another two, agonizing, hours.

----------------------------------------------

Dean struggled with Lloyd, but he had him pinned to the ground. Lloyd took his brass knuckles and knocked Dean out cold with them. Lloyd picked up the boy and brought him to the room he was staying in…

----------------------------------------------

At 3:30, Sam heard footsteps in the hall. Sam braced himself for the return of Lloyd, but when he heard the secret knock, Sam scrambled to his feet to open the door. Dean was standing there, arms draped protectively around his ribs and a bleeding cut on his forehead. Sam also realized he walked with a limp, something Dean did not do before his encounter with Lloyd. Sam laid Dean down on the mattress and Dean winced.

After getting Dean comfortable, Sam finally spoke. "Dean, are you ok?"

Dean looked at his brother and just nodded. He pulled Sam in his arms and hugged him as if his life depended on it. Dean wept openly on his brothers' shoulder until dawn, and both bruised and battered boys fell asleep.

ok everyone, let me know what you think...should i keep going or just stop now???


	5. Chapter 5

Sunlight poured into the small bedroom, stirring the younger boy awake. He rolled over and saw Dean sleeping peacefully. Sam crawled over to the small mirror they kept in their room to look at his face. Not only was he sporting have fresh bruises, he had four large hickeys on his neck. _Great, how am I gonna hide that on Monday?_ But both Dean and Sam knew never to look too far into the future, even two days. They never knew if the next beating would be there last…

Sam was pulled from his thoughts as he heard his brother whimper in his sleep. Sam crawled back over to his brother, noticing the nightmare was worsening.

"No, leave him alone…don't touch me…don't Sam…run.." Dean moaned, beginning to thrash in his bed.

"Dean, wake up, please wake up." Sammy whispered, gently pushing on Dean's shoulder.

"No!" Dean yelled, looking around the room, not remembering where he was.

"It's ok Dean. We're safe." Sam smiled. Dean looked at his brother and nodded, he didn't have it in him to smile.

"Sam I need to shower, but you're coming with me. Bring a book."

Sam followed Dean to the bathroom while Dean bathed. Normally his brother took a fifteen minute shower, but today he was in there for a lot longer. _If I was stronger, I could have fought him off and Dean wouldn't have been hurt…_

Ten minutes later, Dean and Sam sat back down in their room, both stomachs growling.

"You hungry bud?" Dean asked. Sam sheepishly ducked his head down and slowly nodded.

"Come on, I've got some extra cash. We'll sneak into town and get some food! We'll make the day of it!" Sam beamed at his brother, but the smile slid off his face as quickly as it appeared.

"Dean we can't…Lloyd…" Sam saw his brother visibly flinch at the man's name.

"Fuck him Sammy! We're going out…To hell with everything!" Dean smiled at his brother, getting a smile in return

The boys had one of the best days in their lives. Being December, all the stores had their holiday decorations up and since they never had Christmas at their house, they made it a point to celebrate it each year in the malls.

They ate at Sam's favorite restaurant, Friendly's, and looked in all the different stores, dreaming of the things they wish they could by for each other and themselves. They got stares, of course, as in every place they went. But it didn't bother then…They were having a blast….Being boys.

They past the pet store and Sam saw a small dog in the window.

"Oh, Dean, look at that puppy!" Sam almost squealed! It was a small Golden Retriever, playfully bouncing around in the display window.

"One day dean, I'm gonna have a dog of my own! He'll be a watch dog and protect me…and you of course." Sam declared.

"That's awesome Sam." Dean said, pulling his brother from the window.

"Come on, we gotta get going."

The boys laughed and horsed around the whole way home, but both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw their house. In the driveway was their father's Black Pick-up truck.

Sam grabbed onto Dean's arm, knowing what this meant.

"Fuck." Dean whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, it contains pretty severe child abuse, so if it bothers you, please don't read it.

Dean and Sam walked into the house, smelling the beer as soon as they entered the house. Dean pushed Sam behind him as the walked further into the house. He pushed Sam towards the stairs and they almost made it…

"BOYS!" Their father bellowed. Sam and Dean looked at each other, giving each other courage in their glance, and turned around. They made their way to the Living Room, and awaited their punishment, as if on trial.

Lloyd and John were sitting on the couch, two cases of beer on the coffee table and empty beer cans littered all over the floor and cigars in their mouths.

When the boys entered, John's eyes went dark, while Lloyd had a smile on his face. John stood up menacingly, and seemed to tower over the boys.

"So, I got a call from Lloyd last night telling me that you were giving him trouble. That both of you attacked him!" John roared.

Dean and Sam stared at their father than Lloyd in shock. "That's not what happened at all!" Dean yelled, and Lloyd couldn't keep the smile off his face.

John viciously backhanded Dean and threw him into the coffee table, knocking it over. John grabbed Sam and threw him up against the wall and punched him across the face and in the stomach. He grabbed Sam's head and began bashing it into the wall, leaving a dent in the wall.

Dean made his way to his feet and staggered to Sam, but was stopped by a hand on his back. Lloyd grabbed Dean and threw him back on the ground and had him pinned in minutes.

"Does this remind you of something Dean?" Lloyd whispered into Dean's ear and he licked his neck. Dean struggled and was able to brag the upper hand and punched Lloyd in the face. Lloyd rolled off, grumbling, giving Dean enough time to help Sam. Sam was getting the shit kicked out of him by John. Dean ran to his brother's rescue, tackling his father. John quickly got up and hit Dean hard in the stomach, and he collapsed next to Sam.

Sam was bleeding heavily from the head, and was semi conscious. Dean stared into his eyes and Dean realized what was happening was their worst fears. This was gonna be the time their father couldn't stop…

John stood above them and turned both boys on their stomachs. John took of his belt and mercilessly wiped his boys. John's huge belt buckle and belt tore Sam and Deans' skin apart, and even through their screams of pain and pleas for help, John continued. While John continued the whipping, Lloyd stumbled over and would kick and punch at the boys already battered body. He staggered back to where both his own and John's cigars were burning and brought them back to the boys and put them out on their necks. Both boys screamed in agony, their entire bodies engulfed in unimaginable pain.

All Dean saw before he passed out was Sam already unconscious and Lloyd putting on his brass knuckles.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it! Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------

It was the smell that stirred Dean into consciousness. Blood, burnt flesh and beer. Dean tried to open his eyes, but they were almost swollen shut. Pain seared through his entire body and when he tried to move, he almost passed out again. Breathing in and out, Dean tried to open his eyes again as much as he could. One light was on in the living room but the house was completely silent. _They must be out celebrating, _Dean grimaced.

Dean's eyes slowly made it to the still form next to him. _Sammy!_ Sam was on his stomach, his face turned towards Dean. Both of his eyes were swollen shut and his nose was crooked. He had dried blood crusted on his entire face, especially around his nose. His bottom lip was split in two places and his neck had a large searing burn across the back of his neck. His left arm was bent in an odd angle and Dean knew the small boy had numerous broken ribs. Sam's back had deep red lacerations on his back from the belt, and Dean could tell and feel that his back mirrored his brother.

What concerned Dean the most was Sam's apparent head injury. Sam had numerous gashes all along his head, or at least where Dean could see. And he still hadn't woken up yet.

"S-s-sam?" Dean hoarsely whispered. Dean bit his lip in pain as he lifted his arm to try and stir his brother. "W-w-ake up…sleepy head." Dean gasped. He softly touched Sam's arm and tried to gently wake the boy.

After a few minutes, Sam began to show signs of waking. "Hey…come on Sam…you can do it." Dean heaved. Slowly Sam tried to move but instantly stopped nearly passing out from the amount of absolute pain he was in.

"Easy, Sam, easy." Dean whispered.

Sam struggled to regain consciousness; everything hurt him from his toes to his fingertips. He heard Dean calling him, but he sounded like he was in a tunnel. He couldn't remember what happened or why he was hurting so terribly.

"De…" Sam whispered, it was all he could manage to say.

"It's ok Sam, their gone."

"Who…?" Sam questioned.

_Shit, he must have a concussion, _Dean thought.

"Dad and Lloyd but…nevermind…that. We have…to get things…together…before they come…back." Dean attempted to get to his feet, but between his back and all his numerous injuries, it was easier said than done. Finally, Dean had his feet under him at least and prepared himself for what he had to do. "Oh God," Dean softly cried.

He slowly straightened up, and held his breathe as his skin felt like it was being ripped from his limbs. Between the dry blood and sweat, his skin felt unmovable, almost like it could crack. When he finally stood up tall, Dean took inventory of his injuries, already seeing this was the worse they both have ever been beaten…and that was saying something for the amount of time they've been abused. Dean felt his face, eyes were swollen, he had a deep gash across his forehead, and his bottom lip was almost split in half. He had bruises, lacerations, and burns covering his entire body; back, neck, chest, legs, even his fingers and toes.

"Sam, I'm gonna help you up ok? We're gonna take a car and leave finally. Stay put." Dean whispered, and saw Sam slightly nod. Dean nearly collapsed five times but made it to the kitchen. Inside, he grabbed some cash from the money jar and swiped the keys to his dad's truck.

He made his way slowly back to Sam, and he noticed he was still again. Dean kneeled next to him, to make sure he was still breathing.

"Sam, buddy, come on…you gotta get up for me ok?" Dean whispered into his little brother's ears.

Sam stirred his eyes glassy and unfocused. "De…?" was all he could make out before his head rolled to the side again.

"Whoa, Sammy, wake up for me, ok? Please." Dean whimpered, between his injuries and the thought of loosing the one thing he loved, he was barely holding it together.

Sam's eyes opened a crack and he looked at Dean. Dean looked into his brother's eyes and he still saw the fear. His brother's body was broken, and Dean knew they couldn't live like this anymore. The next time, he'd kill them both…

"Sam, I'll be right back. Stay awake, you hear me?" Dean asked and he saw Sam slightly nod.

Dean painfully climbed the stairs and got the little belongings they had and the first aid kit he kept stocked. He made his way back downstairs and grabbed their jackets.

Dean went to the truck and packed their bag and first aid kit. He was so tired and in such total pain, he could hardly stand it. He made his way back to where Sam was laying.

"Ok, Sam, I'm gonna pick you up ok? It's gonna hurt like hell ok but we got to go ok?" His own body protesting his movements, he bent down and picked his brother up.

Sam screamed in pain and Dean almost let one out himself.

"Easy Sammy, easy." Dean said through grit teeth. He placed his broken brother in the passenger seat, got into the driver side, and took off. Dean had $75 in his pocket and a full tank of gas, and no where to go. But Dean felt a new sense of freedom, he for filled his promise to his brother he made all those years ago.

Two states later, Dean pulled into a quiet park to sleep. Pulling Sam close for heat, the two boys fell into a restless sleep.

Review Please!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter, thanks for the great reviews...i really appreciate them.

Sam awoke them next morning at sunrise. Outside it was 28' and both boys were violently shivering. Sam attempted to stretch but pain quickly flooded his body and halted all attempts. Sam couldn't remember what happened, or how they got here, all that mattered was he was with his protector.

He took in his surroundings; they were in a quaint, beautiful park that was lightly covered in fresh frost. Sam never knew such beautiful things could exist, because he had seen the worse of life. When your own parent turns on you…it's something you never forget…

All Sam knew of love was Dean. Dean was his life jacket when he was lost in a violent sea. Dean had always been there, no matter what. He would even take some of Sam's beatings so they younger boy wouldn't have to endure them. He kept Sam motivated at school; he always said, "When we get out, we gotta be smart Sam!"

He felt his brother's chest rise and fall beneath him, and it reassured him that everything would be ok. Dean would find a way to keep them together.

Sam felt Dean stir awake.

"Morning sleepy head." Sam whispered, not wanting to startle his still semi-asleep brother.

Dean just smiled and nodded. "Ok, Sam we have to make a plan. I only have $75 dollars on me, and that's for food and gas. Let's head into town and get cleaned up and grab some cow huh?" Dean smiled, and earned a smile in return.

But Dean was not smiling on the inside, he had no idea what they were gonna do. He only just turned seventeen and they needed food, gas, and a place to stay. He almost considered going back, he had shelter, food, and Sam could be in school. But when he looked at his brother, Sam had a new look in his eyes. Hope. Hope that Dean and himself were finally gonna make it and be something other than a punching bag.

-------------------------------------------------------

They pulled into a Burger King parking lot and quickly made their way inside without drawing too much attention. They were still covered in blood and looked a wreck.

They went into the men's room and locked the door; luckily, it was still early so only a few employees were present.

"Ok Sam, lets get cleaned up ok?" Both boys washed their face and their hair in the sink of the small restroom. Dean cleaned and wrapped all of Sam's injuries, having to wrap Sam's entire back. Sam did they same for Dean. They changed their clothes to a cleaner pair and made their way into the restaurant.

The boys must still have looked worse for where because they got a lot of stares. But who wouldn't stare at two young boys who were severely beaten, and walked with limps? The boys ordered one item each and one drink to split. They ate inside the warm, dry restaurant, and planned their next venture. Now they were down to $72.68.

"Sam, the only time were going to stop today is when we need gas. I'm sorry bud but we can't eat until dinner time. Dad might have some snacks for us to munch on ok?" Sam nodded in aggreeance, not wanting to give his brother any difficulty.

After their stomachs were full and they used the restroom, Dean and Sam were off again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Five hours away, John Winchester was fuming. He returned home to find both boys gone, the safe money gone, and his truck gone.

"Those little bastards! They think they can survive with out me huh? Bullshit!" John bellowed.

Lloyd sauntered over to John, "You know, we could go after them…"

John looked at Lloyd and the light bulb went on. "Yea, let's find the little bastards and teach them a lesson about stealing!" John went down the hall to gather some supplies. Lloyd smiled, he had John right where he wanted him. _I'll find the boys, kill John, and then they'll be mine. _Lloyd slithered over to where blood stained the carpet from the two boys. He bent down and touched the carpet, and he couldn't believe the electricity that ran through his body. Incredibly turned on, Lloyd sat back on the couch and waited for the moment he has been longing for.

Review Please!!!


	9. Chapter 9

It was around noon when Dean noticed he needed to stop for gas. Sam was curled on the seat next to him, sleeping peacefully. The young man could see nothing but road and the barren land that surrounded it. He tried to see the light at the end of the tunnel, even if it was a mirage. He needed to be strong for Sam, not be weak. The world was unforgiving, and both boys learned that the hard way.

Dean shifted in his seat to find a more comfortable position. After both attacks, his body remained sore and achy. His back stuck to his shirt; Dean had told Sam to just cover his wounds and save the rest for himself, hence he was bleeding through.

Dean pushed the memories back that constantly flooded his mind.

_Lloyds hand's, grabbing, pushing, pulling…_

"_You like it and you deserve it. You do what I say or I'll kill Sam in front of you, slowly and painfully."_

_Hands grabbing, pulling, pushing, touching, forcing…_

"DEAN!" Sam screamed and Dean shook away the memories. While day-dreaming, he began to run off the road.

"Sorry, Sam, I wasn't paying attention." Dean said, running a hand over his face.

"What were you thinking about Dean?" Sam whispered.

Dean's faced steeled, and continued to look forward. "It's nothing you should be worrying about Sammy. In five, we need gas, you gotta pee?"

---------------------------------------------

After gas and using the restroom, the boys made it to a small town in Pennsylvania. They grabbed a small dinner and slept in another small park on the edge of town. Dean counted the money, they now had $47.43 left.

The boys huddled together in the small truck, gaining as much as they could from each other's body heat.

"Hey-y-y Sam-m-my."

"Yea-a-a D-d-dean?"

"I b-b-brought you a bb-book to r-r-read. You-u-u wan-na?"

"Sure Dean!"

The boys spent the remainder of the night reading and telling stories, before both became exhausted and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------

Officer James Clark lived in the same small town Dean and Sam happened to be spending the night. He lived in a quaint house with his wife, Melissa, who was a nurse at the local hospital. It was nearing 10p.m. and it was almost time for his shift.

James and Melissa were in their mid-thirties but were unable to have children. Melissa longed to for children, but circumstances were difficult. They were a sweet loving couple, and all the couples they knew with children, trusted them with their kids. They were married eight years and were still very much in love.

"Hey babe, I'm off!" James yelled through the house.

"Hold, on, I'm leaving too. The hospital called, the need someone else in tonight."

"Ok, I'll drive you."

The couple made their way to the squad car and took off towards the hospital. They made casual small talk, just relaxing in each-others' company. A news report came over the radio.

"This message is from the National Weather Service. A strong storm is making its way towards the region. Strong winds, extremely low temperatures, and high snow accumulations are to be expected. Please remain in-doors or in an area with some form of warmth. Please stay tuned."

James and Melissa looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, _tonight is going to suck. _

Pulling up to the hospital, Melissa grabbed her things and gave her husband a kiss.

"Please be careful." She whispered, kissing him again.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna make the rounds and stay put somewhere. Don't worry, I'll check in. Love you." They kissed one more time and Melissa got out of the car. She watched her husband pull away as the snow began to fall.

-------------------------------------------------

Wind rocked the small black truck viciously. Dean and Sam were still huddled together, but were feeling no warmth. Wind came in through the glass and cracks in the truck, making it even colder. Both could now see their breath as they shivered. Around three inches of snow already covered the windshield.

"He-e-y-y-y D-d-d-dea-a-n-n-n?"

"Hm-m-m-m?" was all Dean managed to say.

"D-o-o-o you-u-u think-k-k-k we could-d-d go to-o-o-o a home-l-l-les-s-s shel-l-l-t-t-t-er?" Sam whispered, shaking violently against his older brother's chest.

"I wa-s-s-s gon-n-na but-t-t-t the storm-s-s-s too bad-d-d already-y-y. I'll turn-n-n on-n-n the heat-t-t for a lil-l-l but-t- we have to-o save-e-e gas-s-s, k?" Dean muffled.

Sam nodded. Dean reached for the ignition, every cell in his body protesting his movements. Heat blasted into the cabin and filled with heat quickly, but Dean shut it off after five minutes.

He pulled Sammy closer, and held onto him for dear life. Both boys were exhausted, and Dean knew it was from the cold.

"Wake up-p-p-p Sam-m-m. For a w-w-while. Tel-l-l-l me a story-y-y."

Sam mumbled through a story but he quickly fell asleep. Concerned for his brother's safety, Dean carefully removed his winter jacket and covered his brother with it.

"I-I-I'm sor-r-r-y Sam-m-my." Dean shivered and slipped into the darkness.

---------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Sam woke again, groggily. His brain seemed to be working in slow motion, and his limbs felt stiff and dead. The car was freezing, the wind whipped around the car which was being buried under the snow. Sam struggled to sit up, noticing he was wearing Dean's coat.

"Dean, Dean wake up." Sam whispered, gently nudging his brother. But Dean didn't wake up.

"Dean come on man, wake up…please?" Sam pleaded. Thinking fast, Sam turned the car on and blasted the heat. He leaned up against Dean and rubbed his arms.

"Come on Dean, warm up for me, k?" Sam pleaded. But Dean still did not wake up. Sam turned the engine back off.

Crying now, Sam snuggled into Dean's chest, and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------

James Clark navigated the slippery roads carefully. He made his rounds through the snow storm, the worse so far of the season. This thermometer read 15' but the wind-chill was well below zero.

He made his way across town, down the quiet streets, and ending his rounds by driving through the park. He noticed a lone black truck sitting at the end of the parking lot. Originally, he did not give much thought to it, but decided it would be better to check it out.

He parked next to the truck, and made his way to the driver's side. He tapped on the window but got no response. He moved the snow off the window and peered inside. Two young boys were huddled in the truck and they both appeared to have been beaten severely.

James radioed into the station, saying he was bringing two boys into the hospital and that he would remain there for the night. He opened the passenger side door and pulled the younger one out. He took in the boys numerous injuries and knew both boys were run-a-way's. Hell, James had been one himself. He carefully placed the small boy in the backseat and returned for the older one. James noticed the older boy seemed in worse shape, beating and exposure wise. After placing both boys in the squad car, he made his way to the hospital as quickly as he could.

Melissa got the call from her husband, saying he was driving in two boys who were living in their truck. Melissa hated cases like these, it always made her wonder what pushed the boys to this point.

James carried Dean into the E.R. while an orderly carried Sam. Both boys were whisked away and admitted immediately. They stripped the boys and took in their numerous injuries. By far, this had been one of the worse supposed case of abuse they had seen. Both boys had lacerations, bruises, and the younger had a broken arm. The doctors and nurses saw noticeable footprint bruises on their bodies, whip marks, and burns and scars from cigars and cigarettes. The wounds were cleaned, stitched, and wrapped in clean gause. Dean's back had been infected and was now on a heavy dose of antibiotics. Both boys were under thermal blankets to bring their internal temperature's up due to exposure. Melissa kept a close eye on the boys, feeling personally responsible and attached to them.

---------------------------------------

Sam's eye lids were heavy. It took him a while to finally awake but the first noticeable difference was he was warm. He opened his eyes and looked around. Panicked, he knew he was in a hospital and Dean was no where to be found.

"Hey, it's ok, honey." A young nurse whispered to Sam. He eyed her distrustfully, knowing what adults were capable of.

"Where's my brother?" Sam asked.

"He's in the next room, he's ok, and he's just resting." She smiled. Sam simply nodded his head and turned away from her.

"Can you tell me your name?"

Silence

"How old are you?"

Silence

"Why were you and your brother living in the truck?"

Silence

"Are you hungry?" She watched Sam stir slightly. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll be back with some food, ok?"

Within fifteen minutes, Melissa returned with a burger, fries, and a soda. Sam eyed them hungrily and quickly inhaled all the food.

"Well since I don't know much about you, I'll tell you this. My name is Melissa and I'm a nurse. You and your brother were brought in by my husband, he's a police officer."

Sam's eyes went wide and his breathing quickened; John enforced into both boys that the police would never believe them and that they would be put in jail if they ever told.

"Hey, it's ok, he helped you. You're not in trouble. But we are both here to help you ok? You need anything we will be here." Melissa stood up, kissed Sam on the head and was surprised that he flinched at her touch.

"Oh, hunny, you're safe here. I promise you ok? Why don't you get some rest, I'll stay if you want until you fall asleep?"

Sam looked at her and could tell she was sincere; he liked her right away. He nodded and rolled on his side, and fell asleep.

ReViEw PlEaSe


	10. Chapter 10

Melissa exited the room once the young, battered boy, and found her husband in the hallway.

"Hey baby." She called. Once he noticed her he beamed. _God she's beautiful._ They met in the middle of the hallway with a brief kiss.

"How did you find these boys?" She asked.

"well, I made my rounds and I was going through Old Westgate Park and I saw a car. At first I didn't think much of it, but I thought I'd check it out."

"Thank god you did or those poor boys would have froze to death." Melissa sighed. "What happens to them now?"

"Since, the oldest doesn't seem to be over 18, they will be put into the foster care system until they're 18 or place them back with their family."

"Why would they place them back with the monsters that did this to them?" Melissa asked fiercely.

"Child Protective Services number one goal is to reunite the family. So they will either stay in foster care or go to trial with their guardian and see what comes of it. Did the doctors happen to take pictures of the abuse?" James asked.

"Yea, they did. They figured it could be evidence." Melissa looked at the two boys' rooms and sighed. She was connected with the both of them and she felt bad about this whole messed up situation.

"Were they just physically abused or-" James let the sentence end. He almost didn't want to hear anymore of the boys struggle just to survive.

" The youngest no, but the oldest…yes…recent forced sexual injuries." Melissa whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"Hey, babe, it's ok. They're here now, they'll be safe."

"But they'll have to go into foster care, and we both know most people don't take in two at a time. I have a feeling if they split them up, they won't be able to survive without the other. Could…could we take them home?" Melissa asked.

"Oh, Mel, I don't know. These kids come with a lot of baggage. Emotional difficulties, illnesses, and so much more; they might be better elsewhere."

"Like hell they would be. Please James, let's bring them home with us?"

"I don't know, I have to call CPS and they need to send a social worker down. But it won't be until at least a day pr so."

"Please, just think about it-" She was cut off by yelling coming from the older boys room.

---------------------------------------------------

Dean slowly opened his eyes. He felt much better, considering almost freezing and being beaten to death. _Shit!_ He was in a hospital, hospitals ask questions, and Sam was no where in sight.

"Sam!" At first it came out as a hoarse whisper but it grew steadily louder. He threw off his blankets and pulled out his I.V. He made his was to the door when a police officer and a nurse came in.

"Where's my brother?" Dean asked, unsteady on his feet.

"It's ok hun, he's right next-door. He had a lot of bumps, scrapes, burns, and lacerations, but we cleaned him up."

"I want to see him, please, ma'am." Dean pleaded.

"You can, but lets sit down for a minute so I can see how you're doing."

"I don't care how I am, I want to see my brother!" Dean yelled.

"Ok, I promise we'll see him after I check you out." Melissa eased, her voice seemed to calm Dean's unsteady nerves. Melissa took a step forward and Dean took two back.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you, I swear. My husband found you in your truck and we've been helping you boys since you got here. Your been up, but didn't say much, but he has a mighty big appetite." Melissa joked with Dean.

A small smile creeped on Dean's face. "I told him not to talk to strangers and yes, he eats like a horse." Both adults laughed at Dean's comment.

"What's your name son?" James asked, but Dean eyed him worriedly.

"It's ok hun, that's my husband, James. He looks mean in his uniform but he's a big teddy bear-"

"Hey!" James huffed indignantly.

"And I'm Melissa. I've been taking care of both of you since you arrived. Can I check you out?"

Slowly, like approaching a wounded animal, Melissa led Dean back to his bed. She felt him shy away from her gentle touch but he allowed her to help him. After a quick check up, they heard crying from the next room. Before anyone could say anything, Dean took off running.

He quickly found his brother's room and saw him thrashing on the bed, trapped in a horrible nightmare. Dean ran to his brother, and gently tried to wake him.

"Come, on, kid. Open those big blue eyes, come one, you're just dreaming."

Sam continued to thrash but soon woke up. Disoriented, he began to climb off the bed.

"No, Sammy, don't, it's me, it's Dean." Sam finally heard his voice and looked at his brother.

"I remember, what happened Dean. I remember," and the small boy broke down into his brothers arms. Sobbing, Sam was rocked and comforted by Dean, who had crawled into bed with his small little brother.

"It's ok, Sam, we're gonna be ok. I promise." Dean repeated over and over until both boys fell asleep.

Melissa and James watched from the outside, Melissa openly crying and James just as upset.

"We can't separate them James, we can't." She cried.

"I'll do what I can, ok?" and with that, he left to call the social worker.

----------------------------------------------

Two days passed and Sam and Dean were still in the hospital. They rarely talked to the numerous people who came in and out of their room. But they did talk to Melissa, but even then it was just to be nice and answer her questions. They finally told her their names but refused all other types of information. Melissa noticed the boys began to feel comfortable with her, they seemed less tense. She found herself watching them sleep, protecting them from probing doctors, and just spending time with the boys, even if they were silent.

The boys did not leave each others side, they slept in the same bed, and even went to the bathroom together. Dean knew they had to leave soon because it was only a matter of time before they separated them.

It was late afternoon, and the boys were laying on the bed watching t.v. Dean had a nervous feeling in the bottom of his stomach and decided now was the time to act.

"Get up Sam, we have to leave." Dean retrieved their belongings from the closet in their room and began dressing. Sam seemed bewildered by his older brother's sudden action.

"Why Dean? I like it here…Melissa is nice." Sam asked.

Fully dressed, Dean walked to his brother and pulled Sam's face into his hands.

"Sam, listen. I like Melissa too but we have to leave. They are gonna split us up and put us in different homes because we don't have one of our own. I'm not old enough to take care of you myself Sammy. We have to leave before they come ok?" Sam was seized with fear, he had never been without Dean. Sam scrambled from the bed and dressed quickly. When both boys they made their way to the door, but were stopped by Melissa, her husband, a social worker and two large men.

Dean immediately grabbed his brother and pushed him back.

The social worker stepped forward towards the boys. "Hello Dean and Sam my name is Patricia Hardwell. I'm going to be your case worker. Today you're both able to leave the hospital. We have arranged for you both to go to foster homes until we settle a court date and find your guardians."

"No. Sam and I aren't going anywhere. Leave us alone." Dean yelled, feeling Sam's vice grip on the back of his shirt.

"I'm sorry boys, but you have no where to go. No one has claimed you, so you must go into foster care." Mrs. Hardwell said

"Fine, we'll go together." Dean conceded.

Mrs. Hardwell shook her head. "I'm sorry Dean, but it doesn't work like that. I talked to numerous homes but they all can only take in one of you."

"Fine, then we'll go on our own. I've taken care of Sam my whole life, I can still do it!" Dean pleaded.

"And you have done a great job, but now it's time for us to step in and help. Sam, you need to come with me."

"No! " Both boys screamed but couldn't dodge the two large men. They pulled Sam out of Dean's arms, both boys screaming for each other and fighting off the men.

"Sam No! Please let him stay with me please!" Dean screamed pulling against the man, arms outstretched towards Sam.

Sam screamed and sobbed for Dean, reaching for him as well. "Dean, please! Help Dean, don't let them take me away! I'll be good, I swear! I won't spill any food, I'll clean and do laundry forever, please Dean! Let me go! No!" Sam continued to scream. He caught sight of Melissa and James in the corner, both horrified as the events unfolded in front of them.

"Melissa help us please!" Sam screamed but Melissa mouthed "I'm Sorry." Sam and Dean struggled, sobbed and screamed for each other until a voice cried out before all of them.

"Stop! We'll take them with us!" James screamed. Everyone in the room turned towards James, even Melissa.

"Don't take them away, we'll take them both." James said again.

"I'm sorry officer, but you are not a licensed foster care provider." Mrs Hardwell stated.

"I am." James said. He pulled out all the documents needed to care for a child.

"What? How?" Melissa asked, shocked.

"It was gonna be a surprise. I was doing it on the side. So we could finally have children." Melissa smiled and nodded at her husband. She turned towards Mrs. Hardwell and the men.

"We will take these boys with us. We have the paper work. Gentlemen, let my boys go, now." Melissa said fiercely. Both men looked at Mrs. Hardwell who nodded.

Sam and Dean dove for each other and collapsed on the floor. Dean had Sam in his arms and was hugging and kissing him. Sam continued to sob and so did Dean, refusing to let go of Sam for anything.

"James and Melissa, we will see you soon." Mrs Hardwell and the men left the room and all that were left were the four of them.

Melissa and James made their way over to where the boys were reunited.

"Boys?" Melissa asked tentatively.

Both boys looked up at them, tears still fresh in their eyes.

"Do, do you still want to come home with us?" James asked.

Both boys looked at each other, deep in the other eyes. Dean turned back to the couple looking at them.

"If you still want us." Dean sniffed.

"Of course we still want you, and we will do everything we can for you boys. We will protect you both with everything we have." James said softly. Sam got up and hugged James and Dean got up and hugged Melissa.

"Thank you," he whispered, hiccupping from crying.

"You're very welcome, baby." Melissa said, kissing him on the cheek.

ReViEw pLeAsE


	11. Chapter 11

Dean, Sam, James, and Melissa arrived at their small house near four. Melissa and James gave them a small tour, telling them to make themselves at home. They left their bedroom for last.

"Ok, and here's the best part; your room!" Melissa beamed. She lead the boys into the room and their jaws hit the floor. The room was beautifully decorated with a soft white rug, beautiful green lamps, clocks that actually worked, their own television, and a king sized bed. The bed had a huge green down comforter and tons of pillows. Sam nearly squealed with delight and ran and flopped on the bed. Dean just walked in the room, in total awe. This was nothing like the room back home.

"Dean look!" Sam yelled, and ran to the small desk in the corner. Sam sat down and flipped on the small desk lamp and bounced in his seat. "This is the best room ever!" Sam smiled, his first real smile in a very long time.

"Yea, thank you, it's…awesome." Dean smiled shyly.

"Ok boys, dinner will be in forty five minutes so-" Melissa was quickly cut off by Dean and Sam hurrying to leave the room.

"Whoa, boys were are you going?" James asked.

"You said dinner is in forty five minutes; we gotta make it." Sam reasoned.

"When you live in this house, you are not ordered to make dinner. Yes we will have you help out around the house, but here you are to be kids, not slaves." Melissa said sadly.

"Really? You don't want us to make dinner?" Sam questioned.

"Yes I am. Finish unpacking and relax. This is your home for now, enjoy it!" Melissa beamed, and followed her husband into the kitchen.

Sam and Dean didn't have anything to unpack. They continued to look around the room, then crept around the rest of the house, getting the lay of the land. They quickly found themselves in the kitchen, watching James and Melissa.

"You boys unpacking already?" James asked.

"Well, sir, we don't have much to unpack." Dean said, head looking at his sneakers.

"Hey Dean?" James asked.

"Yes sir?" Dean quickly answered.

"I'm not a sir, geez, you make me sound like a old man. And in this house, we look in each other's eyes when we speak." James put a finger under Dean's chin and lifted it so they could see each other. "Ok?"

"Yes sir- I mean James, sorry." Dean smiled, eyes moving from James' face to the floor.

"Don't worry, we'll work on it." James smiled, and clapped Dean on the back. He felt the teen flinch under the touch, but seemed to be getting use to "kinder touches."

The four of them quickly made dinner, laughing and joking the entire time. Sam and Dean had never experienced something like this. They were happy, with people who wanted them around. It was nice, and sadly unfamiliar to them. Both were waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under-neath them…

Sam volunteered to set the table. He pulled out four plates but in the process knocked a glass cup out of the cabinet. Both boys held their breath, waiting for the explosion.

Sam scampered off the counter and started to clean the broken glass, Dean quickly following.

"Boys! Wait! You'll cut yourself!" Melissa yelled, causing both boys to immediately drop the glass and shrink back from her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," was all Sam repeated, Dean taking a protective stance in front of his brother.

"Hey, it's ok, it's just a glass. It's not a problem. James, go get the vacuum." Melissa stated quietly, as to not startle the boys. She carefully stepped over the glass and reached a hand for Dean. He quickly put his hand up in front of his face, but when he saw she was not striking him, he grasped her hand. She pulled him to his feet and Dean did the same for Sam. Sam kept his face down, not believing they weren't mad.

"Sam, it's really ok. Those glasses are eight years old, and not a collectors piece." She smiled, gently pushing the boys bangs out of the way.

--------------------------------------------

They ate a wonderful dinner, the boys eating most of it. They were still living in the moment, get what you can because it will most likely go away.

Dean and Sam offered to do the dishes, and James and Melissa let them. Both boys were so used to being good soldiers that it would take some time to break them of that habit. Melissa and James were watching television when the boys entered the room, after they were finished with the dishes.

"Is there anything else you would like us to do?" Dean asked, still working on the eye contact.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could sit and talk. You can ask us questions and we can ask you questions. This way we know each other better."

Both boys agreed and instantly pelted them with questions. "Where did you live? How did you meet? What did you wanna be when you were little? What's your favorite place?" Melissa and James answered them and asked the boys questions too.

"What do you boys want to be when you grow up?"

Sammy quickly answered, "I wanna be a lawyer!" Dean on the other hand hesitated, his reply was simply, "I never really gave the future much thought."

After two hours of questions and laughing, Melissa decided to dive into the deep end and ask the question, "Who hurts you boys?"

Both boys tensed and fidgeted under the question. Both boys had a silent agreement that they would never tell, because telling would get them in trouble. The boys looked at each other, communicating through their eyes.

_Should we? Sam asked._

_I don't know. You trust them? Dean asked_

_I do. Sam nodded._

Dean turned back to the Clarks' and felt his mouth go dry. He didn't know what to do. Finally he spoke out, if only a whisper.

"Our Dad."

"For how long?" Melissa asked

"The first time he beat us was when I was 6 and Sammy was 3."

"Why?" James asked, trying to keep his temper in check. _Six and Three? What could they have done to merit a beating?_

"I had a accident." Sam whispered, eyes tearing up." He only used to hit us when he was drunk but now, it's all the time."

"Why?" Melissa asked.

"We deserve it. We make mistakes and he punishes as he feels fit." Dean whispered.

"Hey listen you two. Nothing you did should have led your father to beat you. This is not your fault." Melissa stated, but both boys kept quiet.

"Was he the one who beat you this last time?" James asked. Deans face paled and he turned away, not even being able to mention his attackers name.

"No, it was our Dad and his…his friend." Sam choked out, subconsciously running a hand up and down his neck.

"What happened?" Melissa asked.

"I don't want to talk anymore!" Dean yelled, and left the room. Sam quickly followed his brother out of the room.

Melissa and Dean were surprised by Dean's sudden change in attitude.

"I think we're getting somewhere." James said.

"Yea, let's get them to bed, and we'll go to bed as well."

Melissa and James made their way upstairs and said goodnight to the boys, who were still wearing their day clothes.

"Boys, don't you have pajamas?" Melissa asked.

"No, we only have two shirts and two jeans." Dean answered sheepishly.

"Well, tomorrow we'll go shopping." Melissa declared.

James stuck his head around the corner. "Oh boys, are you in for it!" All three guys laughed, and Melissa faked being mad.

"Oh stop. If you need anything, please come get us." She kissed Dean and Sam on the forehead and left the room. The two boys had plenty of room on the gigantic bed but slept right next to each other, peacefully.

-------------------------------------------------------------

John and Lloyd were in a small diner in New Jersey.

"Did ya get any more information Lloyd?" John asked his friend, who was currently sitting behind a laptop doing research.

"Seems like your rug rats are in a small town in Pennsylvania, living with a cop and his wife."

"Good, we'll find them soon." John nodded, sipping his coffee.

"Yes we will." John missed Lloyd's sick, curved smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Clark's, three people were woken up by someone screaming…

pLeAsE ReViEw


	12. Chapter 12

Sam was sleeping peacefully next to his brother, but was awoken by him beginning to toss and turn.

"Dean, Dean wake up, come on." Sam whispered, gently nudging his brother. But Dean did not wake up, he did the opposite. He began to scream and yell, stuck in a might terror.

"No…don't…leave me alone…I don't want to…leave Sam alone…please…stop…No!" Dean screamed.

Sam was taken aback, he never saw his brother dream like this before. He seemed to be fighting an invisible force, and he seemed to be loosing.

"Dean, wake up!" Sam yelled, but it was no use. Melissa and James came crashing through the bedroom door, ready to face the unseen attacker.

"Help, he won't wake up!" Sam screamed, terribly frightened on what was happening.

"James, take Sam into the living room, I'll try and wake Dean!" Melissa quickly made her way to Dean while James grabbed Sam's hand and lead him out the door. Sam gave his brother one last frightened look and let James bring him into the kitchen.

Melissa continued to wrestle with Dean.

"Dean, wake up, you're ok, I'm here." She said loudly and soothingly, trying to break Dean from the nightmare's grasps.

"No…I don't want to…it hurts…please…stop…Sammy…leave him alone!" Dean screamed.

"Dean, listen to me, you need to wake up! You're safe, and so is Sam!" Melissa repeated in the same tone.

Dean stopped struggling and opened his tear soaked eyes. "Melissa?" He asked, not believing she was there, but that he was stuck in the nightmare.

"Yea, baby, it's me." Dean sat up and wrapped his arms around her and sobbed hysterically.

"Shh, it's ok…you're ok." She whispered over and over. His sobs became nothing more than whimpers.

"Dean, I need you to tell me what happened."

All she felt as Dean nodding his head no.

"I know something terrible happened to you Dean, worse than just being abused. And I know something happened to Sam, because he had slight bruising on his neck that mysteriously looked like hickeys. You're not on your own anymore Dean. All this weight doesn't have to be on your shoulders. You're only seventeen."

Dean remained silent for five minutes before finding his voice.

"Lloyd."

"What?"

"His name is Lloyd. He is my dad's best friend and he helped my dad beat us all the time." He whispered

"When did it turn into more than jus beatings Dean?" She felt him bury himself deeper into her arms, in an attempt to avoid the question. "Dean you're doing great. I am so proud of you."

He waited another five minutes to continue. "He was always around. He would always stare at us and stuff. He would brush up against us, or grab our hands or corner us. But Dad was always around so nothing happened. This past weekend Dad left, and he left us with Lloyd. We didn't have dinner, so I snuck downstairs to grab some. When I came up stairs, He had Sammy, and he was kissing him and touching…I snapped and attacked him and I told Sam to run to the bed room. Lloyd…knocked me out…and when I woke up…" Dean's voice cracked and he buried his face further into Melissa.

"Did he rape you Dean?" Melissa asked.

She waited for the answer, with what seemed like an eternity, and finally she felt his head nod ever so slightly. Her heart broke for this child and she held on to him tighter.

"I tried…I couldn't…he said he'd get Sammy if I didn't do what he wanted…I'm disgusting." Dean whispered, completely broken.

"No Dean, look at me!" Melissa pulled Dean's face into her hands and looked at him in the eyes. "This is not your fault. You were the victim! That man abused the power he had as an adult. You and Sam did nothing to deserve this. Nothing." Melissa stated, tears running down her own face.

"Dean you and your brother are safe here. We will do everything we can to help you and to be able to keep you with us. Would you like that? To stay with James and I? I know this is all very sudden, but do you think you could, ever learn to like it here?"

Dean looked at her. "You mean, you still want us…after everything we told you?"

"Of course Dean." Melissa whispered, kissing him no the cheek.

"Because I already love it here." He whispered.

Melissa nodded, "Let's go check in on Sammy and James; we took Sam downstairs when you had the nightmare." Arm around his shoulder, she lead him to the kitchen.

-------------------------------------------------------

James and Sam sat in complete silence. The boy kept his head down and didn't look at James once.

"Sam, are you afraid of me?" James asked quietly

"No Sir!" Sam instantly replied.

"So, you know you can talk to me anytime you want right? You can even look at my goofy face when we talk!" James teased making Sam laugh.

"Ok I'll try!" Sam said earnestly.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Mr. Clarke." Sam responded.

"First off, please call me James, not Mr. Clarke or Sir. You make me sound like my Dad! I ain't that old yet!" James teased again, making Sam laugh nervously.

"Now, do you know what Dean was dreaming about Sam?" James asked. Sam's head instantly shot down and he shook his head no.

"Are you sure?" James asked quietly.

Sam remained silent for a long time, not wanting to disobey his brother's trust. Finally he spoke.

"It was all my fault." Sam whispered beginning to cry. Sam's confession was heard by Dean and Melissa, who had just walked in the door.

"What's your fault Sammy?" Dean asked, rushing to his brother's aid when he saw he was crying.

"I-I-I'm sorry Dean. I didn't mean to tell." Sam cried.

"Tell what Sam?"

"What you were dreaming and how it was my fault." Sam sobbed.

"Oh, Sam that wasn't your fault buddy, why do you think that?" Dean whispered.

"I s-s-should have stayed-d-d in the bedro-o-om like you ask-k-ked. But I was s-s-scared and I didn't know where you w-w-were. If I hadn't left, nothing w-w-would have happened-d-d."

"Sam, it probably would have happened anyway, you can't blame yourself. I don't want you to." Dean grabbed Sam's face to look at him.

"This is one burden you do not have to carry, you here me?" Dean whispered, crying now too. Sam nodded his head and was swept into a hug by Dean. They felt more arms encompassing them, and saw it was Melissa and James. The four of them sat huddled together for a long time, before going back to bed.

---------------------------------------------------

The next couple of weeks passed quickly for the boys. They received brand new clothes, shoes, toys, and other fun accessories for their room for the first time in a very long time. They had bonded very fast with James and Melissa and were feeling right at home.

She enrolled them in the local high school, and the boys flourished. They loved going to school and hanging out with their new friends. Everyday, either James or Melissa were there to pick them up from school, not wanting to take any chances. Their crazed father and his best friend were still out there…

Along with starting school, Melissa also enrolled them into therapy. At first, both boys wanted nothing to do with it, but after a while, they enjoyed getting things off their chests. They ate dinner together every night and Melissa and James would help the boys with whatever homework they had. They were as happy as they have ever been. The boys had made great strides in the past few weeks.

--------------------------------------------------

On December 17th, two men walked into the Child Protective Services and into the office of Mrs. Hardwell.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked.

"Yea," John Winchester answered retrieving a gun from his belt, while Lloyd closed the door. "You can tell me where my son's are."

ReViEw


	13. Chapter 13

Dean waited for Sam after school and they made their way to Melissa's Range Rover.

"Hey boys, you have a good day?" Melissa asked.

"Yea." Both boys answered as they recounted what they did all day.

As the pulled up to the house, they all took notice to the front door being slightly ajar. All three stared at it for a while, not really knowing what to think.

"Boys, stay here ok." Melissa told them, taking off her seatbelt.

"No way Melissa, if there are robbers inside the house they could hurt you. We'll go with you."

Melissa didn't like the idea, but she agrees, knowing the boys were very protective. They made their way to the house and Melissa pushed open the front door. Everything seemed in order from the door. They creeped into the family and the kitchen, not seeing anything out of place or out of the ordinary. Melissa dialed James and he picked up on the third ring.

"Hey baby!"

"James, when you left today did you leave the front door ajar?" Melissa said, eyes still alert.

"No, why?"

"We came home and the door was open."

"Melissa! Are you in the house? Get out now! Take the boys and leave, now! I just got a fax saying Mrs. Hardwell was attacked by two men. I think it's their father and his friend. Get the boys and yourself to the station."

"Ok. I'll call you right back."

Melissa looked at the boys, "Come on. We have to leave!"

"I'm sorry, but no one is going anywhere." Melissa saw the instant fear and dread in her boys' face, saw them turn pale and begin to shake. Melissa turned around and standing in the doorway was John Winchester and Lloyd.

"Hey boys." Lloyd smiled, happy he finally found his prey.

Both boys seemed to shrink away from both men. Melissa stood protectively in front of Sam and Dean, both paralyzed with fear.

"Ma'am I believe you have somethings of mine and I want them back." John growled stepping into the kitchen.

"You can't, we have temporary custody until the court date."

"There will be no court date. I'm taking them back with me right now, and that's it."

"Why? So you can beat the shit out of them again? You don't love them, just let them go!" Melissa yelled fiercely. She was holding onto Dean and Sam with a death grip

"Because they are mine, bitch! Now, give them to me or I'll shoot you!" John Winchester screamed, whipping his gun out of his belt.

"Don't!" Both boys screamed.

"Then let's go!" John screamed.

Slowly, both boys made their way around Melissa, but she refused to let them go.

"No, I won't let you take them!" She yelled back.

John punched Melissa in the face and she collided with the table.

"No!" Both boys screamed, but Dean was grabbed by Lloyd and Sam was grabbed by John.

"Melissa! Don't! Melissa!" The boys screamed as they were dragged from Melissa.

----------------------------------------------------

James raced across town, he attempted to call Melissa several times but no one answered.

He pulled up to the house, seeing the front door still open.

"Melissa!" he screamed through the house, finding her in the kitchen, semi-conscious.

"Baby, are you ok? Were are the boys?" he asked, helping her sit up.

"He...he took them. He took them," She sobbed into his arms.

The Clark residence was full of police officers. Melissa had given her statement and identified the men. Lloyd turned out to be a registered sex offender and was wanted in fifteen states.

Melissa and James sat around as the police and investigators swept the house for clues, fingerprints, and any other information that could help. Time was passing slowly and finally Melissa had enough.

"When are you going to find them?" She asked cornering a investigator.

"Ma'am, we're doing the best we can."

"Well your best isn't good enough is it? There not here!" She screamed. "I want them back!" She screamed and began to hit the investigator in the chest. He did not stop her, but let her work out her frustrations. James came up behind her and grabbed her into a hug. She collapsed into the floor, sobbing in her husbands arms.

"Oh god, their out there with those monsters." She screamed, still trying to fight her husband.

"Melissa, we are doing the best we can. They have cops searching everywhere and they have put out an Amber Alert. We'll find them."

Melissa's feeble attempts to fight her husband ceased, and she continued to sob.

"God, please let them be ok." She whispered, wrapped in her husbands' arms.

----------------------------------------

When Sam came to, he was in a completely unfamiliar place. They seemed to be in a old warehouse, where he had no idea. He was tied to a chair, hands and feet tied to the arms and legs of the chairs. Dean was in a similar position, but was still unconscious. Dean sat in front of Sam, so they were looking face to face.

"Dean, wake up." Sam whispered. He saw his brother's head twitch, and slowly he regained consciousness.

"Sa-m-m…where?" Dean asked, but it all came rushing back to him in a second. "Shit, come on Sam, we gotta get out of here." Both boys struggled against their bonds but it was useless.

John and Lloyd sauntered in and stood in front of the boys.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. You two dumb fucks thought you were free didn't you?" John threatened. When neither answered, he bellowed, "Did you?"

Sam and Dean nodded their head yes, they thought their life time of nightmares was over. They were so wrong.

"Well guess what? You're never gonna see those people again, because you're not making it out of here." He screamed in their faces and both boys could smell the alcohol on his breath. They were in deep shit…

"Now, it's time you paid a price for your disobedience. And I figured what better way to torture you then by watching each other be tortured?"

John wailed Sammy across the face so hard the chair almost tipped over. Dean immediately fought his bounds but couldn't do anything. John grabbed pliers and approached Sam. Sam tried to get away from the older man but he couldn't. Sam remained silent, awaiting his "punishment." John picked up pliers and put it on Sam's hands.

"Sam, are you a bad boy?" John asked calmly. Sam shook his head. John viciously pulled back the pliers, pulling off Sam's nail. The boy screamed in pain.

"Let me ask you again, are you a bad boy?" John asked. Again Sam shook his head, and John repeated pulling off another nail.

"Stop!" Screamed Dean, tears streaming down his face.

John moved to the other hand. "Sam, did you kill your mother?"

Both Sam and Dean looked at their Dad flabbergasted. "No!" Shrieked Sam, and John ripped off another nail.

"I"LL ASK YOU AGAIN YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT, Did you kill your mother?" Sam was crying now, his fingers throbbing. He nodded yes, and John still ripped off another nail.

He grabbed Sam by the hair and pulled his face up. "You're nothing Sam. No one loves you, especially Dean. It's all your fault he gets abused too. He's gonna die because of you. Another person is gonna die because of you!" John punched Sam across the face. "And you know what? You killed Melissa too!" Sam's eyes went wide in disbelief.

"I watched it on the news. If you would have just come with us, she'd be alive. Now James hates you too." Sam shook his head, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered feebly.

"No Sam, don't listen to him!" Dean screamed. But Sam was already trapped in his father's web of lies. John backhanded Dean, splitting his lip. "See Sam, now he's bleeding."

John went to a brick that was laying near-by and picked it up. "Watch Sam, you did this to your brother."

John raised the brick over his head and slammed it down on top of his fingers. Dean screamed as he heard a crunch from underneath the brick. Sam was sobbing uncontrollably.

"See, look at his hand." John circled around Dean. "You're just as pathetic as I am. You couldn't save your brother if you tried. Look what I did to him!" John screamed.

Dean shook his head no, not believing him. "Really? You let him get caught again Dean. He was happy, he was safe. You blew it. You didn't keep your promise."

Dean's head shot up at his Dad. "Oh, you didn't think I knew? I heard you promise Sam all these things of a great life. Well guess what, he won't have them because of you!"

Dean's heart was breaking, just as Sam's was. John was pinning their worst fears against them and it was working.

John got a lighter from his bag and began to burn the boys, retelling the Sam lies over and over again until they began to believe them. Lloyd and John would take turns beating them, leaving them burnt, bloody, bruised and broken-mentally and physically.

Dean and Sam just looked at each other. There was so much they wanted to say, but all they had to do was look in the others' eyes.

_I Love you Sam_

_I Love you too Dean._

Finally, John picked up his gun and pointed it at the boys.

"Show's over boys…" John whispered. After he killed his son's he'd kill himself. He was a terrible person, look what he had done.

"Actually, it's not Johnny." Lloyd stalked all three Winchesters' like a panther.

"What?" John asked confused.

"I've got some plans for your boys, and they don't involve you." Lloyd pulled a gun from his belt and aimed it at John.

"What the fuck are you doing?" John asked

"You see, I like your boys, a lot John. I had the fortune of sampling Dean there, and I have to tell you, it was fucking hot. All his begging and pleading, it's a real turn on." Dean's face went white as memories replayed over and over again.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" John yelled.

"I took your son for a ride John. But, I normally don't dig kids over 15. But, Dean here, his ass was too sweet to pass up." Lloyd smiled and looked at Dean. "Now, Sammy, Sammy will be a good fuck." Dean went berserk at began thrashing against his binds while Sam paled.

"You son of a bitch!" John screamed.

"Oh please John, you beat the shit out of them everyday. Do you really care that much about them? Hell, I even helped you beat them!" Lloyd asked, making both boys turn to face their father.

"Of course I do, I just…loose control. Sometimes it's like I don't see my son's, just a target. I made a lot of fucked up mistakes but I will not let you molest them!"

"Too bad." Lloyd said, raising the gun and shot John in the chest.

"No!" Both boys screamed.

Lloyd sauntered over to the boys and kneeled next to them. Both boys were completely terrified. At least with their father, he would kill them quickly. Lloyd was a much different story.

"Well boys, were gonna take a little drive, ok?" Lloyd sneered

ReVIew


	14. Chapter 14

Sensitive themes are present in this chapter...read with caution.

Back at the warehouse, John Winchester padded his jacket for his cell phone. Blood loss was making this task very, very difficult. Finally, with shaky hands, he grasped the device and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My Name is…John Winchester, I…kidnapped my son's from Melissa…and James Clarke…They're in…trouble…" John whispered, gagging on his own blood.

"Sir, where are you? And where are your boys?" The dispatcher asked.

"Didn't mean…to hurt them…so much. I was…angry…Mary's death…took it out on…them…Lloyd…took them…he's gonna hurt them…worse than…I…did."

"Sir, where are you?"

"Abandoned…warehouse…right out…side town…" John was growing weaker and weaker, darkness creeping into his vision.

"Where are your sons'?"

"Lloyd…has them. He…lives…15 Ashten …Court, Lenape New Jersey."

"Ok sir, we'll send someone out there."

"No…go find…the boys…their boys…" John gasped

"Whose boys' sir?"

"Melissa…James…Clarke." And John Winchester breathed his last breath.

-----------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, the call came over the radio of the lead investigator's walkie talkie. He ran to find James and Melissa, finding them on the couch, both with far off stares.

"James, Melissa, we have a lead." Both adults sprang off the couch as if someone set it afire.

"Where are they? Are they ok?" Melissa asked hurriedly.

"We got a call from John, apparently his partner went psycho and shot him. They were in an abandoned warehouse outside town. The police are there now. It seems like…" But the man couldn't continue.

"What? Seems like what?" James asked.

"There were signs of torture, terrible torture. And so far, the boys are no where to be found. And the other suspect, Lloyd, is currently missing as well."

Melissa swayed on her feet and her husband was there to steady her. "What do you think happened?" James asked solemnly.

"Well, we do not think they're dead. We think their with Lloyd."

"Oh god!" Melissa sobbed.

"But when John called, he told us where he knew he would take them. He gave us an address and we're going on that. We will bring these boys back, ok?"

Both nodded, at a loss for words. God only knew what was happening to the boys.

--------------------------------------------

Lloyd pulled up to his house and walked around to the back of his van. He opened the door to find both boys huddled near the back of the van, wide eyed and terrified. _Just the way I like them. _Lloyd smiled and pulled the gun from his waist-band.

"Let's go. Now." He threatened. The boys slowly made their way towards the opening, their numerous injuries making it a daunting task. He grabbed Sam as soon as they got close enough and held the gun to his head, knowing Dean wouldn't try anything if it meant getting his brother hurt.

Lloyd led the way to a small room at the end of his filthy house and Dean and Sam paled. It was a small torture chamber of sorts, with cages, hooks, chains, knives, and all sorts of other menacing devices.

He put Dean in the first cell and locked it and put Sam in the second. He stepped back and looked at his handy-work.

"You know, after I have my fun with you boys, I thought I would just kill you. But I'm starting to reconsider it. I have a lot of buddies who would be willing to pay top dollar to get a piece of ass as fine as yourselves. You boys are gonna make me a lot of money…hell, maybe I'll sell it and start my porn ring again. Shop closed down a few years back, but I think it's time for a comeback." He smiled at the boy's fear and disgust in their eyes.

Making his way to the door, he turned and smiled. "I'd get some sleep; you won't be getting very much soon."

After the door closed, Dean reached for his gag and carefully untied it, his injured making it difficult. He attempted to untie his hands, but that just wasn't working out. He heard sniffling and turned to see Sam crying.

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Dean whispered trying to comfort his baby brother.

Sam just continued to sob and crawled to the side closest to Dean and laid down. Dean did they same and they laid facing each other. Finally, exhausted, both boys fell asleep, dreading what was to come next.

-------------------------------------------------

Dean and Sam were woken up the next morning by the door opening. Lloyd came sauntering in, with a look on his face that resembles a child's at Christmas. He took the cage keys out of his pocket and unlocked Sam's door.

Sam scampered to the furthest corner of the cage, but there was not escaping Lloyd. Kicking and screaming, Sam fought with everything he had, but a fourteen year old boy versus a fifty year old man…the odds weren't good. Hell even Sam knew that…but it was simply about the fight.

Lloyd dragged Sam to the center of the room and attacked his bound arms to a hook that was above him. He cuffed his ankles into locks that were attached to the floor, keeping him immobile. Next Lloyd unlocked Dean's cell. He knew Dean all too well, so instead of dragging him out, he went back to Sam and put a gun to his head. Slowly Dean made his way out of the cage and was next to Lloyd. Lloyd put Dean's hands in the hook that was above his head and locked his feet, avoiding Dean's kicks.

Lloyd stepped back and viewed the most gorgeous sight he had ever seen.

"You know, I've seen a lot of kids in this basement, but you two, have got to be the hottest." Dean growled in disgust, noticing Lloyds excitement. Lloyd continued to walk around the boys eyeing up and down. The boys followed him, waiting for him to finally make his move…and he did.

He stopped in front of Sam and pulled him into a deep kiss. Sam squirmed and tried to turn his face, but it was in vain. Lloyd had him where he wanted him, vulnerable and tied to a hook. Lloyd's hands traveled all over Sam are shaking form, still kissing him.

"Stop it! Stop it! You promised you wouldn't do this to him!" Dean screamed, trying to break free. Seeing his brother being touched, the same way he was, made him sick. _Jesus, take me, leave him alone._

Lloyd broke his lip lock with Sam and looked at Dean. "Sorry Dean, I lied." Lloyd turned back to Sam but was interrupted by Dean again

"If you want something, get me! Leave him alone, he's only fourteen. I'll stay with you, run your fucking business, and just let him go!" Dean screamed.

"Well, that's a nice gesture, but I'm gonna have to decline."

"Please-"

"God! Shut the Fuck up!" Lloyd left Sam and got a gag for Dean, finally silencing him.

Lloyd stepped back in front of Sam and began to cut off his shirt. Sam whimpered and pulled away, but there was no where for him to go. Lloyds hands were all over his battered chest and he was kissing his neck and slowly trailing downwards. Lloyd un- buttoned Sam's pants and slid them down his skinny legs. He straightened up and looked Sam in the eyes. Lloyd pulled out a camera and began to take pictures of Sam and himself from all angles and poses.

"God, you're delicious." Lloyd slipped the tips of his fingers into the elastic of Sam's boxers and moved his hands over the soft skin. Sam was crying now, and it was only making Lloyd harder. Dean was fighting and pulling at his bonds but his body protested all forms of movement. Lloyds' hands began to move lower when their was a knock at the door.

"Fuck. I guess Pete decided to come early."

Maybe a minute later, another older gentlemen came into the room with Lloyd, and Lloyd closed the door behind them.

----------------------------------------------------------

The police began to get into position around the house. They saw another gentlemen entering the house and another male that fit the description. Slowly, they made their way into the house and followed the voices and noises they heard coming from bellow. As they neared the door, they knocked it down with incredible force and caught the two men molesting both boys at the same time. Both were undressed and so were the older gentlemen.

"Freeze, out your hands above your head!" All the police screamed and reluctantly Lloyd and Pete backed away from the boys. The policed rushed them, handcuffed them, and escorted them out of the building.

A few of the men attempted to approach the boys to cut them down but both would scream and pull away when they would get anywhere near them.

"Someone call their foster parents, their outside waiting for them; tell them we need their help." The lead investigator cried.

Outside, Melissa and James were awaiting news of what had happened in the time they had been separated. An officer rushed to them and quickly explained the situation to them as he led them through the house. When the boys came into view, they could not believe their eyes. Both boys were bruised, battered, and naked. There was only two officials in the room, for the sake of the two boys.

Melissa and James walked forward and faced the boys. Both boys had blank looks on their faces, and seemed to look right past them. Melissa approached them first.

"Dean, Sam." She whispered, trying not to startle them but to get them to see her. Dean turned his head first and kept repeating over and over through ragged breaths, "Don't touch me, Don't touch me, Don't touch me, Don't touch me, Don't touch me," while Sam stayed completely quiet.

"Dean, its Melissa and James, can I cut you both down? Come on we need to go to the hospital."

"No, No, ask questions, too many, take Sam, all…all my fault." Dean whispered.

"Dean can I help you, can I help you get down?" James asked. For the first time Dean saw the couple in front of him, and nodded. They lowered him to the floor and he returned to his glassy eyed state. James held him in his arms while Melissa went to Sam.

"Sammy, its Melissa. I'm gonna cut you down ok?" Sam didn't blink, or flinch, or made any signs of movements. Melissa gingerly let him down and untied him.

An officer approached them and told them a ambulance was coming. They continued to hold and rock the boys, whispering nothings into their ears, both hoping that they heard them.

--------------------------------------------------------

Upon the arrival of the ambulance, James went with Dean and Melissa went with Sam, and they made the journey to the hospital.

Once at the hospital, the staff practically had to rip the boys from Melissa and James' arms. Neither wanted them out of their sight, knowing how bad they were hurting. Physically, the boys were broken again. Melissa of course took notice of Sam's fingers. Dean's broken hand, and the numerous bruising and scorch marks.

Melissa and James waited impatiently in the waiting room, always looking for a doctor or nurse to tell them the news. Two hours passed with out any word and just when James decided to seek out a doctor, a friend of Melissa's, Doctor Tricia Martin walked into the room.

"Tricia, how are they?" Melissa asked, rushing towards her friend.

"Let's sit, ok?" Tricia asked, leading the couple to chairs.

"How are they?" repeated Melissa.

"Well, when they came in, they were in terrible condition. Both were severely dehydrated and mal-nourished. We started them on an I.V. to fix that, and that seems to be the least of our worries. Sam had numerous nails torn from his fingers on both hands. We cleaned them and wrapped them, but they were infected, so he is on a heavy dose of antibiotics. Dean had numerous broken bones and fingers broken on his left hand. It seems to look like they smashed it with a brick."

James swore under his breath, they very thought of the boys father and his perverted friend had done to them.

"We cleaned all their cuts, addressed their bruises to check for broken bones and cleaned and wrapped all the burns. We also performed a rape kit on both boys."

Melissa and James' heads snapped up at this.

"Did…did he…rape them?" Melissa chocked out.

"Their was no evidence of rape from Sam, though rape does not simply constitute penetration. Rape is sexual intercourse without consent, but the real definition is intrusion to any region for sexual pleasure, no matter how slight. There was bruising on Sam's hips and their were hickies in his genital region." Melissa gasped and covered her hand with her mouth.

"What about Dean?" James whispered.

"Well, Dean did have evidence of rape, but it was from a past event. He had similar markings as Sam, but his covered his neck, chest, and genital region."

Melissa and James nodded their heads slowly, shell shocked. "When…when can we see them?"

"Well on your advice we put them in the same room. Both are still mildly sedated so they can rest peacefully, they should be up within the next couple of hours."

She led them to their room and immediately both adults ran into the room. Both pulled up chairs next to the boys. They sat with them and talked with them into the wee hours of the morning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dean's eyes felt like lead. His brain was foggy and he was unsure of where he was. He felt warm, safe, nestled into a comfortable bed. But it all came rushing back in an instant

His eyes snapped open and he looked around the room. Melissa was asleep, her head resting on his uninjured arm. He looked to his left and James was sleeping next to Sam.

Memories came flashing through his mind and he closed his eyes, trying to avoid them. He whimpered and pulled into himself, trying to flee his own mind.

But he felt a calming hand on his shoulder and another cupping his face.

"Dean, its ok, wake up." Melissa beckoned him. She was his light, his lighthouse as he was lost on a stormy sea. He slowly opened his tear soaked eyes.

"Melissa." He whispered.

"Hey baby." Melissa whispered back smiling, gently pushing back his bangs.

"Is Sam ok?" Dean whispered

"Yea, he's fine Dean. You did good. How are you Dean?" Melissa asked, staring deep into those beautiful green eyes.

"Its all my fault." Dean whispered, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"Oh no, baby, why would you think that?"

"I let…him get hurt." Dean silently sobbed.

"No, no don't do this Dean. Listen to me. You did everything you could. Bad things happen and sometimes you can't stop them. D you blame me for your dad taking you in the first place?"

Dean's eyes widened, "No, of course not. You did the best you could."

"Then I don't want you to blame yourself either ok? You don't deserve this. I know you don't believe me, but with time, you will. James and I, were still gonna take care of you. We love you boys." Melissa whispered, her own tears streaming down her face.

Dean had not heard those words in so many years. More tears streamed down his face and he hiccupped and stared up at his angel.

"I love you too." He whispered. She gently stroked his face and he fell of to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, both boys were awake and Dean had already moved into Sam's bed. The boy refused to speak, even to Dean. But Dean wasn't too talkative anyway. Both boys were just comfortable in each others company, and the company of Melissa and James. The days past slowly and on December 24th, James and Melissa came into the boys room.

"Hey boys!" Melissa said cheerfully.

Both boys looked up and smiled at the couple who came in.

"So, whose ready to blow this joint?" James asked, throwing a bag on the bed filled with the boys clothes,

"We can leave the hospital? We can go home?" Dean asked excitedly.

James and Melissa were taken by surprise. Neither of the boys ever called their house their home.

"Yea," James said, slipping an arm around his wife's waist, "Let's go home."

only two more chapters!!! review!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

The four of them drove in silence on the way to the house. It was Christmas Eve and last minute shoppers and church goers flooded the roads. The boys sat in the back seat right next to each other, looking at all the holiday lights that whipped past their windows.

"Did you boys ever do anything for Christmas?" Melissa asked.

"No, but I tries to make it nice for Sammy." Dean whispered, looking down at his now sleeping brother.

Melissa and James smiled secretly at each other, the boys had no idea what they had planned.

As they entered the driveway, snow began to gently fall from the sky. Before entering the house, Melissa and James stopped the boys outside the front door.

"We have a surprise for you boys."

Both boys looked at them curiously.

"While you boys were in the hospital, Melissa and I made sure the house looked extra special this year, so before we go inside, we need you to close your eyes."

Suspiciously, both boys closed their eyes as they were led inside the house.

"Ok, on three…one…two…three!" Melissa and James yelled. Both boys opened their eyes and couldn't believe what they saw.

The house looked magnificent; a huge tree tucked into the corner, candles in the windows, the fireplace burning, and beautiful gold, green and red decorations. The boys stood wide eyed. They ran around the house like little boys, laughing and pushing each other as they stared at all the decorations.

James and Melissa beamed at the boys' reaction and their excitement. When they came back into the living room, they were beaming as well. Sam ran up to them and hugged them both, followed by Dean.

"Ok boys, it's late and we have a very special day planned tomorrow, so let's go to bed."

All four had difficulty sleeping, all anticipating the next day. And for the first night in many nights, Sam and Dean didn't dream.

-------------------------------------------------

Around nine the next morning, Melissa and James ran into the boy's room and roused them from their sleep.

"Merry Christmas boys!" They both yelled. Sam and Dean whipped the sleep from their eyes and Dean returned the greeting because Sam was still not talking.

"Ok, so here's the plan. In five minutes, we will call you and when everything's ready ok?" Melissa giggled. The boys looked like they had ants in their pants, almost hoping up and down in excitement.

Five minutes later, they called the boys and once again, they were shocked. Piles of Christmas presents scattered the floor. The dove towards them and after everything was sorted, they began to open their first Christmas presents in a very long time. The boys got clothes, cd's, video games, and Sam got his very own bike. The boy beamed at it, and it made Dean, Melissa and James smile as well.

"Ok there is one more present. Dean, you need to close your eyes ok?" Dean nodded excitedly. Dean closed his eyes and was led outside.

"Ok Dean, open your eyes." When Dean opened it, his heart nearly stopped. In the drive-way, was his dream car; a black Chevy Impala. Dean screamed and ran towards the car, jumping up and down.

"Oh baby! Look at you!" He screamed. "How did you know?" He squealed, running his hands over the car.

"Well, a little birdie once told me you might like this car." She smiled, her head resting on top of Sam's who was grinning broadly.

"You little jerk!" Dean teased tickling his brother.

After another half hour, they finally retreated into the house, everyone freezing. They dressed and enjoyed a huge Turkey dinner, and watched, "It's A Wonderful Life," on television. All four people were smushed on the couch, snuggling into each other. After the movie, all four continued to lay there and talk quietly, everyone except Sam. But suddenly, Sam turned and faced James and Melissa.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Melissa and James had tears in their eyes as they hugged Sam and Dean.

"Are you gonna keep us?" Sam whispered.

"Yea, baby, you're all ours!" Melissa laughed tickling him.

Sam's laughter filled the house, and it was contagious. Soon everyone was laughing. Dean and Sam had never felt this way before. They felt loved, and even through everything that happened, they knew they'd make it.

----------------------------------------------------

**Seven Years Later**

****

****

It was December 24th and Dean had returned home for Christmas. His mom and dad had always made sure Christmas was extra special, so he couldn't wait for the festivities to start. He graduated from Bucknell University and was currently working as an engineer with a six figure salary.

"Merry Christmas!" He yelled as he entered the house. Melissa and James came out from the kitchen and greeted their son.

"Hey baby!" Melissa exclaimed, pulling Dean into a big hug and James right after.

"Where's Cassi, Dean?" James asked, thinking his fiancé would be spending Christmas with them.

"She went to her mom's place. The way we figure it, we'll have plenty of Christmas' together when we get married." All three settled into the cozy living room and waited for the youngest of the family to arrive.

"Did you hear from Sam?" James asked Melissa and Dean.

"No, but he was supposed to have that interview at Stanford for his law school interview. The little shit hasn't told me yet." Dean laughed. He flicked on the television and saw It's A Wonderful Life was on, and he smiled. Both him and Sam overcame a lot in the past couple of years. With some intensive therapy, Sam and Dean were able to finally heal, start their lives, and actually have normal sexual experiences with those of the opposite sex. It took a lot of time but Cassie understood his hesitancy. Lloyd was sentenced to life in prison on murder and child molestation charges, and the boys could finally rest easy.

Suddenly the front door blew open and Sam came walking in with his beautiful girlfriend, Jessica

"Merry Christmas!" They both exclaimed happily. Hugs and greetings were shared and everyone resettled in the living room.

"So, how'd the interview go?" Dean asked, almost bursting at the seems. At Sam's crestfallen face, Melissa, James, and Dean all were ready to tell Stanford wasn't good enough for him.

"Well," he said sadly, "I got in," he said with the Sam sad tone. Melissa, James, and Dean were silent for a moment.

"You got in?" Dean whispered, and Sam nodded his head. "He got in!" Dean screamed and embraced his brother. Melissa, James, and Dean hugged Sam with all they had.

"I am so proud of you!" Melissa exclaimed

"Thanks mom." Sam said, with all the love in the world

The five of them settled down at the dining room table for the annual Christmas feast, and none could have been happier.

**The End**


End file.
